zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Bokoblin
are recurring enemies in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. They are bipedal creatures similar to Moblins, the most common Goblins in the series. Typically, Bokoblins carry various forms of weaponry, and wear belt buckles in the shape of a skull. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Bokoblins can be found all throughout the Great Sea, notably in areas like Lookout Platforms, Submarines, and the Forsaken Fortress. They are shown to be more intelligent than Moblins, enough so that they are capable of operating simple machinery, such as the Forsaken Fortress searchlights. However, they are terrible guards, often sleeping at their posts, and unable to detect Link if he is on the King of Red Lions, even if they are looking directly at him. That being said, if Link sneaks up on them while they are sleeping at their posts, they can be defeated with ease. They appear in blue, green, and pink colors. The green ones have slightly more vitality than the other varieties. Bokoblins use different items as weapons: the blue variety carries Boko Sticks or Sharp Machetes, the green carries a wooden shield and a Sharp Machete, and the pink type carries a Telescope. Bokoblins' attack style is straightforward; they will move left and right, waiting for a good time to strike, and jump forward to attack. If Link disarms a Bokoblin, it will attempt to fight Link by jumping around and kicking at him until it can retrieve its weapon or obtain another. If a Bokoblin is damaged by a Bomb, it will run away from any set bomb and Link if he is carrying one. Bokoblins will fall off ledges in an attempt to escape the blast. After dangling on a ledge for a few seconds, they pull themselves back unless Link interferes and makes them fall to certain death. Like all enemies that are not water-based, Bokoblins will disintegrate if they touch water. Bokoblins will occasionally drop Joy Pendants when defeated. Alternately, Link can use the Grappling Hook to steal these necklaces from their person with a 100% success rate, although the green variety can deflect the Grappling Hook with their shields. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Bokoblins are common Overworld enemies under the control of Ganondorf. Blue Bokoblins are quite weak and relatively easy to defeat, even with the Wooden Sword, and are among the first enemies Link encounters in the game. Later on in the game, blue Bokoblins are almost entirely replaced by purple ones, which wield butchers knife-like weapons and are much more resilient and can take quite a few hits; however, they are still susceptible to the Ending Blow, Mortal Draw and Helm Splitter, all of which can dispatch them in one hit. Despite their defensive boosts however, red Bokoblins' fighting skills do not improve in any significant way, if at all, with respect to their blue counterparts. At the beginning of the game, a group of blue Bokoblins kidnap Talo and the Female Monkey. Link frees Talo and the Monkey by defeating the two Bokoblins near the Forest Temple and cutting the bars of their cage. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Bokoblins appear in several varieties, their weapons, color and attack method dependent on the region in which they are found. They are larger and more difficult to defeat than in previous games. They are the most common type of enemy found in the game, and are under the direct command of Ghirahim. Due to the game's new combat gameplay, Bokoblins are able to block Link's strikes with their own weapons, forcing him to find an opening in their defense. Bokoblins are more resourceful than in previous installments, as they run away to take cover from bombs and the Beetle, and attempt to stomp on Link's hands when he's climbing on ledges near them. Interestingly, should Link manage to climb the ledge, the Bokoblins will still attempt to stomp on Link. Aside from regular red Bokoblins, there are Bokoblin Leaders, identified by their distinctive bandanas, which are more resilient and dangerous. Blue Bokoblins are the toughest variety of regular Bokoblin, and appear to be able to use a charging attack similar to Ghirahim's, as shown in the Horde Battle. These stronger ones, along with Moblins, appear frequently after defeating Koloktos. Some Bokoblin leaders carry horns that allow them to call for reinforcements, forcing Link to single them out to prevent a constant onslaught of enemies. These horns can be stolen by using the Whip. Bokoblins wield a variety of weapons, including bow, maces, and swords. Some Bokoblins carry large Boulders, which they roll down steep slopes that Link is attempting to ascend. This, however, can be turned against them if Link attacks them with a ranged weapon or when they are unaware of his presence; doing so will cause them to drop their boulders on their own heads, defeating them. Other varieties of Bokoblin are less common, such as Technoblins, who wield electrified batons and are only seen in the past via Timeshift Stones, Green Bokoblins, who are slightly more durable than regular Bokoblins and only appear in dungeons, and zombie-like Cursed Bokoblins. The Horde Battle, which takes place near the end of the game, pits Link against hundreds of Bokoblins, as well as Stalfos and Moblins. Bokoblins and their varieties often drop Ornamental Skulls, or more rarely, Golden Skulls. The leaders will also sometimes drop their horns, though Link can also use the Whip to grab it out of their belt or hands; if Link can accomplish this fast enough, he can prevent them from calling reinforcements. Humorously, as Fi points out, all these types of Bokoblins wear leopard-printed undergarments. Non-canonical appearances Hyrule Warriors Bokoblins appear as enemies in Hyrule Warriors. Regular red bokoblins act as footsoldiers, while helmeted bokoblins with shields act as officers. Gallery File:Red Bokoblin Leader.png|A red Bokoblin Leader from Skyward Sword See also * Cursed Bokoblin * Technoblin es:Bokoblin Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker mini-bosses Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword enemies Category:Hyrule Warriors enemies